


Thank You for Being a Friend - a double drabble

by HawkeyeState



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanboy Alex Tuch, Fanboy Holster, Gen, Halloween Kegster, Holster Sings, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeState/pseuds/HawkeyeState
Summary: Holster's former D-man partner from the Waterloo Black Hawks (USHL) comes to a kegster with one of his college teammates.





	Thank You for Being a Friend - a double drabble

October 31, 2015

Alex Tuch followed his teammate into the ramshackle house. Ian had promised him that even though Samwell had lost by one point in a hard-fought game, they would be welcome at the Halloween Kegster at the hockey frat house. As they walked in, they were greeted by a kid in a bunny costume who handed them red cups. Alex recognized the speedy #15 who had scored on them twice.

“Birkie!” Ian hugged a guy even taller than him, in a gold-striped costume. He turned to Alex. “Alex, this is Adam, my D-Partner in the Black Hawks. He taught me how to tolerate theme songs all the time.”

“Tolerate! You loved them.” Adam’s laugh was booming, and cut through the noise of the party. He began to sing, in a true bass, “Thank you for being a friend.” Ian and another guy in a tight blue costume joined in, “Traveled down the road and back again.”

The penny dropped for Alex. “That’s the Golden Girls theme song! You guys must be real Deadpool fans!” The singing stopped. Three faces looked at him, blank. “You guys don’t know Deadpool? Let me show you something. You will need so much beer. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of fanfic recognizes Jack's time in the Q, but there's hardly any fanfic that recognizes that Holster was in the USHL, and that his team lost the Clark Cup by one game (three points) his final year in Waterloo. For International Fanworks Day 2019, I thought I would use canon fanboy Holster (with a lovely true bass singing voice) to show some of the ties formed in junior hockey and in NCAA hockey in the Boston area. 
> 
> Since the theme involved new fandoms, I thought it would be cool to introduce Holster and Ransom to a fandom that dovetails nicely with The Golden Girls...


End file.
